Estereotipo gay
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Craig era tan masculino que nadie pensaría que fuera gay... Porque un chico tan varonil andaría con otro chico si tenia a una legión de chicas tras él?


Hola gente de fanfiction, los saludo y les traigo un pequeño one shot que escribí por que sentí la necesidad de sacarlo de mi hermoso ser (?) como ya dije será solo un capitulo, abajo les digo porque; sin mas que decirlos dejo con la lectura y la típica advertencia

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

 **Estereotipo gay**

Cínico, frio, sexy, rudo, chico malo, estoico, guapo...

La lista de chicas con adjetivos para definir a Craig Tucker era larga, no por nada era uno de los chicos más codiciados de la universidad _-junto a Kenny, Stan y Token-_ Craig representaba el tipo de chico malo al que más de una quería dominar, pero eso parecía casi un imposible; Craig era el chico más difícil de conquistar, obviamente los rumores sobre su "tipo de chica" no se hicieron esperar y corrieron como pólvora por los pasillos de la universidad

 _"le gustan las chicas rubias"_

 _"que sean independientes y de carácter fuerte"_

 _"algo rudas"_

Estos "rumores" tenían base en las características de las chicas con las que Craig había salido en la preparatoria, por lo cual las chicas del campus se sentían seguras de que si cumplían con estas características, conquistarían al azabache; más de una hizo el intento, pero ninguna lograba acercarse tanto a Tucker, ellas eran bateadas más rápido de lo que tenían planeado, fue así como Craig se convirtió en el capricho principal de casi todas sus compañeras, las cuales empezaron a apostar por quien sería la "ganadora" que se lo quedara...

Mientras ellas competían entre sí mismas, Craig jugaba videojuegos tranquilamente en casa de su amigo Token; como cualquier fin de semana , se encontraban solos ya que Tweek y Clyde habían perdido la anterior ronda y su "castigo" fue ir por las botanas y la cerveza al súper mercado

-¡diablos!- grito Craig con frustración al perder en el juego

-vaya, vaya Craig perdió...quien lo diría- sonrió Token con falsa malicia

-estaba algo distraído-

-si claro- hablo Black

-en serio, Tweek y Clyde ya se tardaron mucho-

-salieron hace casi veinte minutos, te apuesto a que Clyde paro en Taco Bell y Tweek quiso parar por café-

-no hace falta apostar para saber que eso fue lo que pasó-

Craig sonrió fugazmente, como solía hacerlo en contadas ocasiones...normalmente cuando Tweek estaba relacionado, después de eso Token no pudo resistirse a preguntarle algo que lo mataba de la curiosidad desde hace un tiempo

-Craig... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-técnicamente ya lo estás haciendo-

-bueno si, pero otra cosa más "personal"-

\- ¿qué ocurre?-

-tú y...Tweek, últimamente se han vuelto muy..."cercanos"- dijo Token cautelosamente, esperaba no molestar a Craig

-somos novios-

Contesto con su monótona voz para después darle un sorbo a su lata de cerveza, Token estaba tan impactado que tenía la boca abierta, no podía creer con que tranquilidad su amigo le decía las cosas, parecía que le había dado el clima

-Tweek y Clyde tardaran, ¿jugamos otra ronda?-pregunto el azabache retomando el control de la consola

-¿en serio Craig? me acabas de decir que andas con Tweek y lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa-

-no veo porque dar más explicaciones, cuando tu empezaste a salir con Nicole nosotros no te cuestionamos nada, lo mismo con Clyde y Bebe-

-pero...pero es distinto-

-¿distinto?-

-no mal interpretes mis palabras - aclaro Token al ver la ceja alzada de Craig- me refiero a que has sido mi amigo por muchos años al igual que Tweek, y de repente me entero de están juntos; la verdad no me lo esperaba...nunca me paso por la cabeza pensar que fueran gays, ni siquiera lo parecen-

-supongo que tendremos que usar ropa rosa y una coqueta estola de plumas para empezar a vernos gay- dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente

-no me refería a eso- aclaro Token- es solo que yo juraba que te gustaban las chicas, y ahora estas con Tweek...que a pesar de ser algo "lindo" nosotros sabemos que es de armas tomar, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, se han peleado en repetidas ocasiones-

-me gusta cómo se ven las chicas, son bonitas no lo voy a negar; pero ellas no me pueden darme lo que necesito...y antes de que pienses "un pene" déjame decirte que no, esa no es la respuesta; la razón por la que prefiero a Tweek antes que las tetas, es porque puedo ser yo mismo con él-

-¿tú mismo?-

-sí, no me contengo de ninguna forma como lo haría con una chica, cuando nos besamos no hay ningún estúpido pudor de por medio, cuando peleamos nos desquitamos a golpes y no con escenitas de lloriqueos o gritos histéricos, le importa un carajo si eructo o escupo frente de él, cuando salimos me evito tener que esperar a que termine de "arreglarse" y lo mejor de todo es cuando tenemos sexo, si me pongo rudo él no se queja y hace lo mismo...es la relación más perfecta en la que he estado-

-eso fue demasiada información...-dijo Token perplejo- no pensé que así fuera una relación homosexual-

-nadie lo piensa -dijo Tucker- socialmente hablando la imagen mental que se tiene de los homosexuales es la de un hombre delicado y extravagante, como el gran gay Al... ¿lo recuerdas?-

-cómo olvidarlo-

-él es el estereotipo común de un gay, por eso la gente piensa que gay es igual a afeminado, y no es cierto; desde el momento en que acepte que Tweek me gustaba acepte ser algo gay y eso no me ha vuelto femenino, a Tweek tampoco; la razón por la que me gusta es precisamente por ser masculino a su manera, me gusta que practique boxeo, que diga malas palabras, que escupa y que tenga ese temperamento fuerte; si quisiera algo más _delicadito_ me iría con una chica-

-entonces... ¿vas en serio con él?-

-sí, e incluso estoy pensando seriamente en besarlo frente a toda la maldita universidad-

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-

-para que las chicas dejen de joderme de una buena vez, me tienen harto con su estúpida "competencia" de ver quién se queda conmigo, por esa clase de pendejadas es que dejaron de gustarme, yo no soy trofeo de nadie-

-¿y tu familia? ¿Y la de Tweek?-

-los padres de Tweek prácticamente ya me dicen yerno...a mi mamá y a Ruby les dio igual y a mi padre parece que le tomara un poco más de tiempo aceptarlo, allá él...yo no voy a detener mi vida por sus ideas retrogradas, estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno que se adapte o se joda-

-¿y por qué no nos habían dicho nada a Clyde y a mí? somos sus amigos y no confiaron en nosotros-

-Token eso sonó muy marica-

-irónicamente de eso estamos hablando, no te hagas el tonto y contesta-

-si confiamos en ustedes y se los íbamos a decir, pero la verdad fue excitante jugar a ser novios "secretos" y hacerlo casi en sus caras sin que se dieran cuenta-

-¿qué? demonios ¿cuándo?-

-la semana pasada lo hicimos en casa de Clyde, cuando tú y el estaban jugando en la sala-

-rayos...oye, no lo han hecho en mi casa, ¿cierto?- pregunto el afroamericano después de recordar las incontables veces que los invitaba a su mansión, a veces Tweek se perdía, y Craig siempre iba a buscarlo tardando varios minutos en el proceso

-...-

El sonido del escándalo proporcionado por Clyde en la entrada los saco de su plática -para suerte de Craig- el castaño y el rubio entraron a la gran sala cargados de bolsas y otras cosas

-hubiéramos tardado menos si Tweek no hubiera insistido en ir por café-

-¡gha! no fue solo mi culpa, tus tacos tardaron mucho en prepararse- se defendió el otro chico

Cuando Tweek se acercó a Craig para pasarle su cerveza y las botanas, el pelinegro provecho la cercanía y le planto un beso en los labios, dejando sorprendido a Tweek y haciendo que Clyde escupiera su bebida de la impresión

-ngh... ¿Craig?-

-Token ya lo sabe...no veo porque seguir ocultándolo de nuestros amigos-

Los ojos verdes de Tweek se abrieron con sorpresa y después sonrió de forma tímida, sonrojándose en el proceso

-¡siempre supe que se traían ganas! ¡lo sabía! ¡cielos!-dijo Clyde tratando de disimular su emoción para sorpresa de Token, Donovan lo había tomado con mucha naturalidad

-sí, bueno -hablo el pelinegro- continuemos con el juego-

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando de forma normal _-salvo por las bromas sexuales de Clyde referentes a la relación de sus amigos-_ pero fue una buena tarde, al terminar la reunión Craig tomo la mano de Tweek entrelazando sus dedos

-te llevare hasta tu casa- dijo el pelinegro

-ngh...gracias-

-awww son tan tiernamente gays- exclamo Clyde con voz dulzona

-vete a la mierda gordo-

-no estoy gordo "Fucker"...iba a mandarte a la verga pero eso posiblemente te gustaría-

Craig le dedico su típica seña y salió de la mansión de Token junto a su novio, después de que se marcharon y Clyde se preparaba para hacer lo mismo Token lo detuvo con una pregunta

-¿porque no te sorprendiste tanto cuando Craig y Tweek nos dijeron que andaban?-

-bueno...-penso un poco el castaño- si me sorprendí, pero una parte dentro de mí siempre supo que Craig gustaba más de los hombres que de las mujeres-

-¿por qué?- pregunto perplejo Token

-piénsalo, desde que éramos niños Craig ha gustado mucho de cosas masculinas, siempre fue rudo hasta con las niñas y solo se mostraba amable con unos pocos chicos, como Thomas, ese chico con Tourette del que Craig hablaba maravillas o el mismo Tweek, después de que se pelearon por culpa de Cartman y Stan fue el mismo Craig quien termino buscándolo y ofreciéndole que se uniera a nuestro team-

-...-

-también están las relaciones de Craig con las chicas en su adolescencia, nunca pasaban de unas semanas; siempre se estaba quejando de lo lloronas y cursis que eran, y una vez estando ebrio me confeso que las mujeres no lo satisfacían sexualmente del todo-

-¿tú te diste cuenta de todo eso?- pregunto incrédulo Black

-no soy tan estúpido como creen, Token...Craig es de mis mejores amigos y lo conozco bien, alguien tan rudo y varonil como el solo puede tener una buena relación con alguien de su mismo tipo, otro hombre...-

-creo que eso fue lo que quiso decirme esta tarde-medito el afroamericano

-sé que puedes estar impactado por lo que está pasando, pero ellos son nuestros amigos; y a los amigos no se les juzgan, solo se les apoya-

Token pensó que se encontraba en una extraña dimensión alterna, con un Clyde más maduro y Tweek siendo pareja de Craig, era una dimensión bastante extraña; pero Clyde tenía razón _\- ¿quién lo diría?-_

-además -siguió Donovan- sospecho que tuvieron sexo en mi casa la semana pasada...-

oo00oo

Las chicas de la universidad miraban atónitas al "chico de sus sueños" caminando de la mano junto a otro _-lindo-_ chico, algunas no podían cerrar la boca de la impresión, otras se negaban a creer lo que veían y un par más de dramáticas hasta se desmayaron del shock, ninguna se había imaginado que ese chico cínico, frio y rudo...fuera gay

Por su parte Craig disfrutaba ver las reacciones de las chicas mientras se paseaba con su novio, incluso lo beso un par de veces frente a ellas para que les quedara claro que no tenían oportunidad con él _-ni con_ _ **su**_ _Tweek-_ una sonrisa ladina cruzo por sus labios de forma fugaz, recordando los rumores entre las chicas

 _"le gustan las chicas rubias"_

 _"que sean independientes y de carácter fuerte"_

 _"algo rudas"_

Si, ellas tenían razón y el único que cumplía con todas esas características _-y más-_ era Tweek Tweak.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, gracias a los que hayan soportado leer esto, les mando una felicitación XD porque lo escribí? bueno, me he dado cuenta de que a la hora de escribir (me incluyo) casi siempre tenemos la costumbre de hacer del uke un chico sensible y delicado...es lo usual, a veces los dejamos mas femeninos que las mismas mujeres, y se supone que en realidad el yaoi es una relación Chico X Chico, y la mayoría de los chicos -independientemente de si son gay o no- no son femeninos, pensando en esto me sentí tentada a escribir esta historia donde dos chicos que no parecen gays lo son, fuera estereotipos seria la "esencia" de la trama, bueno, ya me explaye mucho...nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


End file.
